What!
by tsunayoshi yuzuru
Summary: Eh? Riko jadi fujoshi? eh? Kuroko mengaku bukan uke? eh? Kagami marah-marah? eh? dunia pasti sudah gila! bad sumary, BL, Seme!Kuroko, Uke!Kagami


**Disclaimare **

**Kuroko No Basuke belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning**

**Boy x Boy / Boys love / Yaoi, OOC, Typo, penulis amatir Seme Kuroko!**

**Pairing**

**Kuroko x Kagami**

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*** **

Riko Aida, 17 tahun kelas XI SMU Seirin, seorang pelatih tim basket yang cerdas. Dapat melihat kemampuan fisik seseorang, sangat keras dalam melatih murid-muridnya, yang notabene teman sekelas dan juga junior-juniornya. Alasan dia jadi pelatih adalah tentu saja ingin membawa Seirin menjadi juara di interhigh. Namun ada satu alasan yang tidak diketahui siapapun, dan menjadi alasan utama kenapa ia ingin menjadi pelatih SMU basket, yaitu ia bisa mendapatkan foto-foto fan service dari murid-muridnya, yang berbau boy x boy.

Eh? kaget? saya juga kaget karena ternyata Riko Aida yang dikenal sebagai pelatih yang cukup galak, ternyata seorang fujoshi, wah. Ini bermula ketika ia melihat tiga serangkai dari tim basket SMU Seirin, Koganei, Izuki dan Mitobe. Bagaimana ia melihat interaksi mereka yang begitu unik? Mitobe yang pendiam dan menyimpan sejuta rahasia di dalamnya. Tentu saja hanya Riko yang tahu rahasianya, yaitu diam-diam Mitobe selalu memperhatikan Koganei, wah sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya.

Lalu Izuki yang dingin namun tsundere, kenapa tsundere? karena ternyata dia suka memperhatikan Koganei juga, walaupun ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Kemudian Koganei anggota tim basket yang bisa dimasukkan di posisi manapun, tapi juga payah dalam segala hal. Tapi kepayahan dan kebodohan? itulah yang membuat Izuki dan Mitobe tertarik dengannya, karena itu terkesan imut?

Riko terlihat tersenyum tipis saat melihat interaksi tiga serangkai dari Kogane, Izuki dan Mitobe, dalam foto-foto yang sengaja ia ambil diam-diam. Sebenarnya bukan cuma mereka sih, ada juga foto-foto sahabatnya Hyuuga dengan Kiyoshi, walaupun memang terlihat hanya friendship shipping, tapi tetap aja sahabat kan bisa cinta, ups begitulah yang dipikirkan Riko atau saya sebagai penulis, ehem oke abaikan.

Namun yang paling difavoritkan adalah pasangan kedua juniornya yang sama-sama hebat, dan mungkin lebih jago dari seniornya. Wajar sih yang satu pernah tinggal di Amerika, yang satu adalah mantan Generation Miracle SMP Teiko, yang terkenal dengan kemampuannya yang melebihi seorang profesional sekalipun.

Mereka adalah Kuroko dan Kagami, dari sekian banyak foto - foto fanservice milik Riko, yang terbanyak adalah Kuroko dan Kagami. Habis mereka pasangan yang unik sih, yang satu berwajah manis dan entah kenapa Riko sedikit kesal, karena Kuroko lebih manis ketimbang dirinya. Namun tampangnya selalu datar dan tampa ekspresi, bagaikan boneka barbie yang berjalan. Yang satu lagi err... apa yah tampan sih enggak dibilang manis sih mungkin, entahlah Riko sendiri bingung mendeskripsikannya?

Tapi kalau Kagami sudah bermode tsundere terlihat manis. Untuk itulah Riko sedikit bingung. Memang Kuroko itu paling pendek, wajah manis, dan terkesan moe. Bukankah kesan itu cocok untuk dijadikan predikat uke? Tapi sebenarnya Kagami ini berwajah Seke juga sih, alias Seme tapi juga uke, apalagi sifat tsunderenya, lebih terkesan seperti Uke, tapi dia lebih tinggi dari Kuroko, hm...

"Sepertinya Kuroko lebih pantas jadi uke..." gumannya ketika asyik melihat foto-foto sehabis latihan basket tadi, dimana di foto itu Kuroko main seenaknya melempar handuk ke muka Kagami, membuat Kagami harus mempiting leher Kuroko. Lalu foto Kagami main rebut minuman Kuroko seenaknya, yang artinya indirect kiss bukan?

"Siapa yang uke pelatih?" tanya sesosok berambut biru dan bermata biru. Membuat Riko harus terjungkal dari tempat duduknya.

"Kuroko, jangan bikin kaget dong!" ungkap Riko kesal, sedangkan Kuroko hanya menanggapinya dengan ekspresi datar, malah sambil meminum vanilla milkshake kesukaannya. Membuat Riko sweatdrop dengan tanggapan yang diberikan oleh Kuroko.

"Pelatih kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, siapa yang uke pelatih?" jawab Kuroko dan masih dengan tampang datarnya.

"Eh? itu...bukan urusanmu kan, lagian hari ini kau bertugas piket membersihkan lapangan, kenapa masih ada disini?" tanya Riko mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah ada Kagami yang menggantikanku," jawab Kuroko yang masih asyik menikmati minumannya dengan wajah datar.

"Kagami? kok gitu?" tanya Riko heran mendengar jawaban dari Kuroko.

"Kagami kalah main jankenpon denganku, jadi sekarang ia yang bertugas piket."

Riko hanya sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Kuroko, sudah besar masih saja main jankenpon. Sudah gitu bisa-bisanya Kagami kalah oleh ukenya, dalam permainan anak-anak pula, begitulah yang dipikirkan Riko saat ini.

"Jadi pelatih jawab pertanyaanku tadi, siapa yang uke yang dimaksud pelatih?" tanya Kuroko lagi.

"Eh itu... ah kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak pulang saja, bukannya kau sudah tidak ada kerjaan di sini?" jawab Riko masih berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Pelatih tidak perlu mengalihkan pembicaraan, jawab saja pertanyaanku." Ukh biar bagaimana pun Kuroko termasuk pintar cuma nilai bahasanya sih yang paling bagus. Tapi dia juga bukan tipe orang yang mudah dibohongi, itulah yang dipikirkan Riko saat ini.

"Oke baiklah, sebelum itu kutanya dulu padamu, apakah kau tahu arti uke?" tanya Riko kemudian.

"..."

"Nah, kau diam berarti tidak tahu, jadi lebih pulang saja yah, tidak usah ingat-ingat kejadian ta..."

"Uke adalah posisi di bawah pada saat dua cowok melakukan hubungan," jawab Kuroko yang bisa-bisanya ngomong dengan wajah datar ditambah sambil menyeruput milkshakenya pula. Sedangkan Riko malah memasang tampang cengo, tidak sangka wajah boleh manis, tapi ternyata tahu juga hal-hal begituan.

"Err... oke baiklah kalau seme?" tanya Riko lagi.

"Posisi diatas dalam hubungan dua orang cowok." Riko benar-benar menganga mulutnya kini, gak nyangka ternyata Kuroko bukan orang yang polos banget. Padahal keliatannya dia orang yang susah mengekspresikan rasa suka. Tapi ternyata tidak juga.

"Ehem... eng kalau ku jawab pertanyaanmu itu kau akan marah?" tanya Riko kemudian.

"..."

"Hae, baiklah kupikir kau adalah uke," ujar Riko yang akhirnya jujur juga.

"Oh," yang hanya dibalas oleh dua kata saja oleh Kuroko, membuat Riko lagi-lagi sweatdrop dengan jawaban dari Kuroko.

"Err...hanya itu tanggapanmu?" Kuroko hanya menjawabnya dengan menyeruput kembali minumannya...err...kurasa itu bukan jawaban sih, tapi intinya Kuroko terlihat tidak peduli dengan pemikiran Riko.

"Aku bukan uke pelatih," ungkap Kuroko kemudian. Tampak Riko masih berkedap-kedip ria, sepertinya sih masih mencerna kata-kata Kuroko dan...

"Hah?!"

"Oi, Kuroko-teme, beraninya kau meninggalkanku sendirian bukannya kau sudah janji mau menemaniku sampai bersih-bersihnya selesai!" bentak sosok tinggi besar berambut merah, yang tiba-tiba datang dan ngomel-ngomel pada Kuroko.

"Aku haus, jadi aku hanya membeli vanilla milkshake," balas Kuroko.

"Gahhh... pokoknya kau harus traktir aku makan. Karena kau sudah membuatku harus membersihkan lapangan sendirian! kau pikir tidak capek apa!"

"Tidak mau, Kagami kan makannya banyak," jawab Kuroko tegas.

"GAHHH! Dasar kau teme menyebalkan!" teriak orang itu kesal, karena Kuroko main seenaknya menjudge dirinya makannya banyak, padahal memang benar sih, ehem oke abaikan.

"Err...Kagami sudah selesai?" tanya Riko mencoba menginterupsi pertengkaran suami istri? diantara mereka.

"Pelatih kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanya balik Kagami heran ketika baru sadar ada pelatih di dekatnya.

"Yah, ada tugas yang harus kuselesaikan," jawab Riko berbohong.

"Oh, ya sudah. Nah Kuroko pokoknya kau harus mau mentraktirku!" ujar Kagami kembali menuntut Kuroko untuk mentraktirnya.

"Tidak."

"Gahhh... kau ini pelit sekali, lagipula kau harus tanggung jawab bukan!"

"Tanggung jawab apa Kagami, aku kan tidak menghamilimu."

Riko bersumpah, kata-kata Kuroko benar-benar absurb, tapi anehnya diucapkan dengan wajah datar, membuat Riko terkejut sekaligus sweatdrop. Ya ampun Kuroko bisakah kau sekali saja mengekspresikan wajahmu, rasanya aneh sekali kau berkata seperti itu, dengan ekspresi yang masih datar saja. Sedangkan Kagami, jangan ditanya, wajahnya kini benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus, antara marah, malu dan kesal mendengar jawaban dari Kuroko.

"GAHHHH YANG BENAR SAJA TEME!" teriak Kagami kesal dan akhirnya berujung dengan dia pulang dengan wajah benar-benar marah, dan mulut yang terus-terusan menggerutu.

"Jaa pelatih," yang disusul dengan Kuroko dan sebelumnya berpamitan pada Riko terlebih dahulu. Sementara Riko masih cengo, masih gak nyangka bisa-bisanya Kuroko bilang seperti itu, dihadapannya. Tapi salah Kagami juga sih kata-katanya sebelum itu terdengar ambigu, kalau Kuroko harus tanggung jawab. Jadi wajar Kuroko membalasnya dengan hal-hal yang absurb. Ah sudahlah abaikan saja.

Riko pun membereskan perlengkap laptopnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Tapi tiba-tiba datangnya ide brialian dari otak cerdas Riko. Berikutnya terlihat sebuah seringgai terpampang manis di wajahnya. Membuat beberapa murid yang masih di sekolah, menjauhi Riko, takut diterkam mungkin.

*****nyanyanyanyanya*** **

Di sebuah restoran, Riko terlihat mengendap-ngendap masuk ke dalam restoran itu, layaknya seorang pencuri. Dengan selendang yang membalut kepalanya, dan kacamata hitam bertengger manis di matanya. Serta kamera yang dikalungkan di lehernya. Riko benar-benar sukses membuat beberapa orang mengiranya sebagai penguntit sejati?

Riko pun memasuki restoran tersebut, dan membuat beberapa pelanggan serta pelayannya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan, sweatdrop. Kemudian ia pun duduk di belakang sebuah meja yang di depannya ada dua orang laki-lagi dengan warna rambut yang kontras, merah dan biru. Sambil mengintip dibalik menu makanan, dan menatap dua laki-laki di depannya, dengan tatapan tajam, dan sedikit air liur menetes, saking semangatnya sepertinya ia dalam menguntit.

Jelas hal ini membuat pelayan agak ragu untuk meminta pesanan terhadap Riko. Sepertinya takut akan dibunuh, mungkin pelayan itu mengira Riko ini adalah teroris yang sedang menguntit mangsanya.

Sementara itu Kuroko tampak asyik meminum vanilla milkshake kesukaannya, di restoran tempat dimana ia biasa memesan minuman tersebut. Dihadapannya terlihat Kagami yang sedang makan dengan lahapnya, dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk bento yang ada dihadapannya. Kemudian mata Kuroko menangkap seorang wanita aneh berkerudung, dengan kacamata hitam, sambil mengintip dari balik buku menu. Sungguh mencolok. Namun Kuroko tampak mengabaikannya dan memilih menikmati minumannya.

"Oi, Kuruko tadi kau dan pelatih sedang bicara apa?" tanya Kagami kemudian sambil makan tentunya.

"Kalau aku jawab Kagami juga tidak akan mengerti."

"Hah? apa katamu kau menghinaku yah! sudah katakan saja apa yang kau bicarakan pada pelatih!" perintah Kagami dengan seenaknya.

"Kau tahu apa itu uke?" tanya balik Kuroko, membuat kening Kagami berkerut begitu mendengarnya.

"Uke? apa itu? rasa-rasanya tidak ada istilah basket yang bernama uke deh, atau itu istilah makanan?" tebak Kagami ngaco. Masa uke dikaitkan dengan istilah basket sih, ck ck. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya menanggapinya dengan, yah kalian tahulah tampa ekspresi.

"Sudah kuduga Kagami memang tidak akan mengerti jika dijelaskan."

"Apa? kau pikir aku mengerti istilah semacam itu! sudahlah jelaskan saja apa itu uke?!" perintah Kagami yang lagi seenaknya meminta kejelasan dari Kuroko.

"Kau yakin ingin tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak ingin diejek olehmu terus, jadi cepat beritahukan!" Kuroko pun terdiam sebentar, kemudian ia menaruh minumannya tepat di sampingnya. Lalu ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kagami. Membuat pemuda berambut merah itu sedikit berekspresi aneh, saat wajah Kuroko semakin dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Oi, Kuroko mau apa?!" Kuroko tetap diam, dan malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kagami, hal ini pun membuat wajah Kagami mendadak memerah.

"Oi, Kuroko kubilang kau mau ap...uhmmm...mmmhhh..." mendadak perkataan Kagami terpotong karena Kuroko tiba-tiba saja menciumnya. Sekali lagi semua menciumnya! menciumnya di restoran tempat umum. Ya ampun Kuroko betapa gilanya dirimu. Tapi Kuroko memang orang yang berani sih, dan tidak takut akan tanggapan sekitarnya. Terbukti dari ia pernah memperingati pemain street basket, yang bermain curang terhadap lawannya, dan tak ada rasa takut dalam dirinya.

Tapi masalahnya sekarang beda, dia mencium Kagami di tempat umum. Sumpah demi Akashi yang menggunting bulu ketiak Kise? ini benar-benar hal yang absurb. Kuroko mukamu unyu, tapi kenapa sifatmu agresif sekali.

"Uhmmm...mmmhhhh...Kuro...mmmhhhh...lep...mmmhhh...pas!" ujar Kagami mencoba melepaskan diri Kuroko, yang menekannya di bangku tempat Kagami duduk. Tapi entah kenapa cengkraman Kuroko tidak bisa dilepaskan, dia tidak mengerti sejak kapan Kuroko itu jadi kuat? ah kau salah Kagami, Kuroko itu kuat kok, buktinya dia pernah menghajarmu Kagami, waktu pertandingan melawan Midorima. Lagipula Kuroko itu dulu cahayanya Aomine, kau tau kan Kagami, Aomine orang yang pernah mengalahkamu? serta paling kuat di Generation Miracle.

Jadi tentu saja Kuroko kuat, karena Kuroko pernah jadi pasangan Aomine. Sementara itu Kuroko terus melumat bibir Kagami tampa memikirkan pandangan orang-orang di restoran. Lagipula orang-orang di restoran tersebut, pada cengo semua, dan ada pula yang mimisan akibat adegan live di depannya. Bahkan ada yang langsung ke kamar mandi, begitu mendengar suara erangan Kagami. Mungkin ingin menyelesaikan 'kepemilikannya'.

Kagami masih terus berusaha berontak. Tapi Kuroko malah menggigit bibir Kagami, dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kagami. Otomatis Kagami berusaha mengusir lidah Kuroko dari mulutnya. Alhasil mereka pun bertarung lidah? dan setelah beberapa lama, Kuroko berhasil memenangkannya, wah tidak disangka. Malahan Kagami sempat-sempatnya mendesah, walaupun dia tidak suka, tapi apa yang dilakukan Kuroko itu...

"Enghhh...Kuro...nghhh...ko..."

Kemudian setelah beberapa lama Kuroko pun melepaskan ciumannya, dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Sementara Kagami tampak lega, karena akhirnya bisa bernafas juga. Tapi detik berikutnya mukanya memerah, begitu mengingat kejadian barusan. Ia baru saja dicium oleh partnernya, dikalahkan pula, dalam hal mendominasi. Dan lagi itu kan...first kissnya...

"KUROKO TEME APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TADI, KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU!" teriak Kagami dengan wajah yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Bukannya tadi kau ingin tahu, apa itu uke, ya sudah kujawab, yang tadi itu uke," jawab Kuroko yang malah seenaknya bersikap santai seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"APANYA YANG UKE KAU MENGAMBIL KESEMPATAN DALAM KESEMPITAN BAKA!" teriak Kagami lagi, tampa sadar kalau disekitarnya sudah banjir darah, patung yang bertebaran? dan kamar mandi yang penuh? Sedangkan Kuroko yah, mengabaikannya tentu saja. Malah menutup telinganya dengan earphone, supaya tidak mendengar teriakan berisik dari Kagami, ck ck betapa datarnya dirimu Kuroko.

*****END?*** **

**Omake **

Di sebuah kamar mandi di dalam restoran. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang berkali-kali mengelap berkali-kali hidungnya dengan tisu, dan membasuhnya dengan air. Sepertinya ia salah satu korban dari adegan live action KuroKaga deh.

'Ya ampun ini pertama kalinya aku melihat live action yang asli, biasanya hanya liat di doujin. Dan mulai hari ini aku bersumpah, aku Riko Aida, pelatih SMU Seirin, mulai hari ini resmi jadi fans KuroKaga, bukan KagaKuro lagi...ukh mereka hot sekali sih,' ungkap gadis yang diketahui Riko itu, dan kembali mengelap hidungnya yang mimisan lagi. Gara-gara melihat ciuman Kuroko dan Kagami, junior sekaligus muridnya itu.

**End Omake**

**Ini apa?! **

**huwa... minna-san gomen, karena aku yang pemula ini malah membuat Kagami jadi Uke, dan Kuroko jadi seme, huweee...gomen...**

**oke abaikan, salam kenal kan minna-san, semoga kalian suka fanfic buatanku :D**

**review? **


End file.
